


Happiness

by SelenaEstella



Series: Bonds Unbreaking [2]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: (but mostly sweet), Bittersweet, Epilogue, Feels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, happy tears, sad tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaEstella/pseuds/SelenaEstella
Summary: Years after the events of Finding Family, Doug and Dylas take the next step.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I meant to revisit this story much sooner, first with its one-year anniversary, then with the announcement of Rune Factory 5. I can't believe we're finally getting it! And 4 looks so good on the switch too ^o^ Better late than never, eh? Enjoy~!

Time passed. Seasons changed. First days, then months, then years went by.

A strange, heavy sadness loomed over Selphia. Although the townsfolk went about their lives as best they could, it crept into the empty spaces, clung onto people's smiles. There was a sour note to Margaret's music. A dullness to the shine on Amber's wings. A heavy slump to Vishnal's shoulders. A bitter edge in Arthur's smile.

Ventuswill hadn't returned, and Lest was slowly but surely working himself to death. He was skipping festivals, skipping meals, and the farm suffered for it. Sparse crops wilted, crushed beneath unharvested, overripe fruit, and Lin Fa had intervened to stop the monsters from starving or worse, turning on each other. Lest apologised again and again, but nothing was really done. He spent more time in the infirmary than out, Jones barely charged him anymore, and although the shipping box was often filled to the brim it was mostly with old weapons and dungeon junk.

"I'm close," Lest said sometimes, voice rough, eyes desperate. "I'm so close now, it won't be long, I swear!"

But Doug had to admit that he was giving up hope.

He approached Dylas slowly one afternoon. Dylas was taking it worst of all, perhaps, so horribly torn between saving one of the few connections he had to his past and stopping his new friend from suffering. He felt so useless, training day after day, but it would be a long time before he - or anyone - could hope to reach Lest's level. All he could do was wait.

But his relationship with Doug had endured, however impossible it seemed sometimes. They still had their disagreements, some worse than others, but the bond they'd forged in the ice and snow was stronger. They were in love. They would always be in love, Doug was more sure by the day... and there was something he wanted to do about it.

"Hey," Doug said gently.

Dylas turned to him and smiled, though it was tight, and went back to watching the horizon. It was a long way down, this side of the restaurant.

"Uh... listen," Doug began. "I know you want to wait... and I understand! I want her to be there too, I think it would be so perfect if she could see it, see us, but..." Doug paused, and took a breath before forging on.

"Granny isn't getting any younger," he said. "And I want her to see it, Dylas. Besides, don't you think everyone needs a reason to be happy these days? Doesn't Lest need a reason to take a break besides festivals he's lost a hundred times before? And..."

Doug grit his teeth and went for the kicker.

"Wouldn't Venti want it? Even if she couldn't see it?"

Dylas froze. He turned slowly, looked at him, eyes round as saucers. "Doug... What are you saying..?"

"Y'see... My Dad was gonna teach me how to forge stuff, for when I met someone really important,” Doug tried to explain. “I never really knew what he meant, but... I think Zaid helped me figure it out. Dylas..."

He stopped. Swallowed. Took a deep, steadying breath.

"Please marry me!" Doug shouted, thrusting wedding ring forward with his eyes screwed shut.

Silence.

Utter silence.

Not so much as a pin dropped.

Doug cracked an eye open. Dylas was continuing to stare, mouth agape, but at some point his brain began to work again and croaked out a jumbled, "you too?"

"Whuh?" said Doug, too traumatised for words.

Without breaking eye contact, Dylas reached into his own pocket... and pulled out a ring.

It was Doug's turn for his jaw to drop. He also dropped the ring. Both he and Dylas scrambled after it as it bounced merrily along the floor, coming to kneel face to face with their cheeks bright red and breathing like they'd run a lap of Selphia.

_ "How are we so bad at this?" _ Dylas choked.

"I don't know!" Doug moaned. "Quick, give me your hand before I mess up even more!"

"Hey, you as well!" Dylas ordered.

Clumsily, with shaking hands, they slid their rings onto each others fingers. Dylas' was a bit of a tight fit. Doug’s wasn’t made very well. 

It didn't matter.

They kissed, desperately, on the floor of Dylas' room, before breaking away and laughing hysterically at the absurdity of it all.

"But what about your tradition?" Dylas asked eventually. "Zaid told me, y'know - when a man proposes, he gives a ring to other people as well, right?"

A few gears had to turn in Doug's head before he understood. "Oh. Oh!" he said breathlessly. "Were you waiting for that? Yeah, well, I thought - 'cause I'm not that good at making them anyway, who do I give them to? Just all the other guys? What about the girls? I can't make twe- te- eleven other rings! Or can I?" he looked at Dylas worriedly. _ "Should _ I?"

"Don't ask me!"

Doug started laughing again, giggling madly as he leapt to his feet and punched the air.

"Who cares? You said yes!" he crowed._ "I_ said yes! We're getting _ married!" _

He gasped, suddenly going still. "I have to tell Granny," he whispered. Then he shouted, head thrown back, "I have to tell everyone!"

"Dou- Wait! Doug!" Torn between laughing and cursing, Dylas ran after Doug as he sprinted from the room. Soon, the whole town knew. Soon, everyone was smiling.

-

Their wedding day dawned bright and sunny. Which was very important, Vishnal had said - they simply couldn't have bad weather on such a happy day!

Doug liked to think that Venti had something to do with it.

He stood anxiously in the shop as Granny Blossom gave his suit a few last tweaks. It was so much. Almost too much. Illuminata had dashed about the town, arranging flowers with military precision. Forte had been patrolling non-stop, determined not to let _ anything _ ruin the celebrations. Doug had felt a little swept away by it all, having little to no input in his own ceremony, but he couldn’t complain. He trusted his friends. And he was so, _ so _happy.

"You're gonna do great," said Zaid, who hadn't stopped winking at him every five seconds since he got off the airship. "And remember, if you ever want a desert getaway..."

"Shut up," Doug muttered, swatting at Zaid. Blossom tutted and fixed his collar.

"There we are dear," she said, stepping back. "You look wonderful. I never thought I'd see the day you got yourself married off!" She sniffed, hands clasped tightly beneath her chin, happy tears in her eyes.

"Aw, Granny, don't cry." Doug stepped forward and kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he said earnestly. "For everything. This is the best day of my life!"

"Better than finding me again?" Zaid teased.

"Anything's better than finding you," Doug shot back. Zaid just laughed.

"Go on," he said, "go get with your horse."

"Don't leave him waiting," added Blossom, a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeesh, can't wait to be rid of me huh?" said Doug, but he was smiling. With a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped outside. Little birds hopped around on the cobblestones, but otherwise, Doug was alone.

Worries began to trickle into his head. What if he was early? What if he was_ late? _ What if he tripped and fell in the river and ruined his suit?

_ Dylas would have you anyway, _said a reassuring voice in his head. Doug walked with more confidence as he reached the steps to the plaza.

His mind was filled with memories as he climbed, from all the years they'd spent together. The first time they met, the first time they fought, the first time they kissed. Sharing snacks beneath blossoming trees, swimming in warm summer water. Taking on monsters amid fall leaves, building snowmen in the winter.

And memories of that time, that awful time, of so much cold and pain. He'd come so far, they both had, lifting each other up. And now,

_ finally, _

They were tying the knot.

Doug felt like sprinting by the time he reached the plaza, just barely restraining himself. When he saw Dylas approaching from the other side, he damn near forgot how to breathe.

Dylas looked stunning. Just gorgeous. And so _ incredibly _handsome in his suit, like a dream come true. Doug had never been so in love in his life.

Dylas stumbled on the last step as he caught sight of Doug. He looked panicked for a second before pulling himself together and striding forward with confidence. They met in the middle, and Doug couldn't resist reaching up to caress one of Dylas' horse ears.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself," said Dylas, catching Doug's hand and moving it down, but only a little, so that he could kiss the backs of Doug's fingers. "You look... So good. so amazing. There just aren't any words." He looked happy, so happy, but there were tears gathering in the corners of his eyes that he hastily blinked away.

"A-anyway," said Dylas, "let's get going."

There was a brief struggle as they figured out which path to take first. Snorting with laughter, Doug eventually pulled Dylas back the way he’d come.

“You should meet Blossom soon,” he explained.

"I'd like that," Dylas said, so in the end they walked hand-in-hand back towards the shop. Illuminata and Amber greeted them first, Amber giving her congratulations, Illuminata warning them about infidelity investigations.

"No fear of that," said Dylas, as they continued. "Blossom would kill me!"

"She'll be your Granny too soon, you know," said Doug.

"Oh... she will, won't she?" Dylas murmured, amazed by the simple revelation.

They saw Margaret next, who beamed at them, over the moon. “So you won each other’s hearts! Oh, you’re just perfect for each other.”

“Yeah… we made it, somehow,” Dylas said, blushing.

“Why ‘somehow’?” Doug teased. Margaret laughed and waved them on.

Blossom tugged Dylas down to kiss his cheek when they arrived, smiling merrily. "You're so happy together," she said. "Protect each other, won't you? Dylas, please take care of Doug."

"I will," said Dylas. "I promise."

"I don't need protecting!" Doug argued, only for Zaid to interrupt.

"Oh yeah?" he snarked. "What about that time you got pinned in a corner by a Fortoise? Or hit in the face by an Onion Ghost? Or how about that Gobble Box you thought was a-"

"Ok ok," Doug said quickly. "But that could've happened even _ with _Dylas there!"

Zaid ignored him, folding his arms and looking Dylas sternly up and down. "Hey, you're my family too now," he said. "So do the clan proud! Learn forging or something!"

"I will!" Dylas said earnestly. Doug elbowed him.

"Zaid's only teasing," he said, rolling his eyes.

Zaid cackled. Blossom laughed. They waved on the happy couple as Doug and Dylas continued their journey.

"I will learn forging, i-if you want me to," said Dylas.

"Nah, you work best in the kitchen," said Doug. "It's me who needs to practise more."

"Just don't try anything with the oven again."

"I know, I know! Stop bringing it up."

They grinned as they walked, buzzing with joy. Arthur and Pocoline greeted them next.

“Congratulations to both of you,” said Arthur. “Make each other happy, alright?”

“We already have,” said Dylas, before he ducked his head and tried to hide behind his hair, red as a tomato while Doug laughed.

“Dylas. You look stunning today,” said Procoline. “May the two of you lead happy lives together!”

“Porco…” Dylas wiped at his eyes, quickly, as though hoping no one would notice. “Thank you, so much. For everything. You’ve been like a father to me.”

Doug patted Dylas on the back, then pushed him forward. “Go on, you two,” he said, while Arthur chuckled. “Hug it out.”

“Don’t get food on my suit,” Dylas mumbled, before folding into Procoline’s hug with a sniff.

After a little while, Dylas pulled back, and the walk around Selphia continued. Leon held back on the teasing for once, although he was surely lining up some good ones for later. Xiao Pai and Lin Fa cheered them on, offering their blessings.

“Blossom’s so happy. You know, she considers both of you her sons!” Lin Fa added.

Forte, Keil, and Bado. Jones, Nancy, Dolce, and Pico. Applause met them as they walked back up to the plaza, everyone in Selphia having turned up for the big day. So much joy, so much love, and so much open, honest acceptance. Doug had never really been worried, but he knew it meant the world to Dylas.

“Congratulations on your marriage!” Vishnal cheered. 

“May you have a long and happy life together,” Clorica said happily.

They entered the great hall, where Volkanon was in floods of tears.

_ “Congratulations!” _ he wailed. “So beautiful! So _ beautiful!” _

“I’m so happy for you guys!” said Lest, who looked tired and worn but so full of joy. “You make such a good couple, I’m glad you finally popped the question!”

Volkanon cleared his throat and dabbed his eyes, schooling his expression. “Shall we begin?”

Doug looked at Dylas, and they shared a nod, gripping each other’s hands tightly.

“In place of the mighty Lady Ventuswill… I, Volkanan, shall perform this wedding ceremony.”

Doug took a quick, shaky breath. This was it. They were gonna be married! He felt as though his heart might burst, but if it did he’d die happy.

“Doug,” Volkanon began seriously. “Do you love Dylas, and pledge you companionship and devotion from this day forward?”

Doug beamed. There was no question of it. “I do,” he said.

Volkanon smiled softly. “Excellent. Dylas. Do you love Doug, and pledge you companionship and devotion from this day forward?”

Dylas grinned, tears shining in his eyes. “I do.”

“Very well. Henceforth, you shall be husbands - I hereby pronounce you married. May the Native Dragons bless this newlywed couple!”

Doug gasped. He turned to Dylas, a few tears of his own slipping down his cheeks. “I know we’ll be… Dylas?”

Dylas was crying. _ Crying. _ Not a few sniffles either, but full on sobbing into the hand that wasn’t suddenly throttling Doug’s, and not the happy tears from earlier, no, he was outright _ bawling _with grief.

“Dylas…” Doug pulled him close, murmuring in his ear. “Dylas, darling, horsie, what’s wrong?”

“I’m s-s-sorry,” Dylas choked. “I-I’m ruining it–”

“You’re not,” Doug said gently, stroking Dylas’ hair. “What’s the matter? C’mon, I’ll fix it, we’re married now!”

“I wish she was here!” Dylas sobbed. “She’s the only one… the _ only one _ who’d be– who’d be _ happy for me…!” _

Lest made a pained sound and began rubbing Dylas’ back. Volkanon offered him a (fresh) handkerchief.

“There there,” he said. “I’m sure she’s watching, wherever she is.”

“And I _ will _ get her back,” Lest vowed, filled with new determination. “No matter how long it takes!”

Dylas took a deep, shuddering breath. He sniffed, pulling back, and the tears seemed to have stopped. He gave Doug a watery smile, meeting his lips in a chaste kiss that quickly deepened. Hey, they were never the type to waste an opportunity!

“Thanks guys,” said Dylas, straightening up at last. “Gods, I don’t know the last time I got so emotional…”

“Hey, it’s your _ wedding,_ you’re allowed!” said Lest.

“Love is so beautiful!” Volkanon cried, shedding a few tears of his own.

Doug laughed, standing on tiptoes to kiss Dylas’ cheek. Then the other. Then on the lips again. He felt so full of joy he could almost float, but he too felt bittersweet. It would’ve been so much better with Ventuswill there.

A gust of wind rushed through the hall. It swirled around the ceiling, whispering over the glass, catching on something that had been caught up there, long ago.

A single feather drifted down.

Dylas watched, incredulous, as it was swept into his outstretched palm. Gentle green, with red, orange and blue at the tip, there was no doubt to whom it had belonged to.

“Venti…” Dylas breathed.

She was with them. She was there. Watching over them with a smile.

Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought, 'Dylas hasn't cried even once during this story! ...how can I fix that?' :P
> 
> This was so fun to write! I also went back and gave Finding Family a thorough edit, filling in some gaps and correcting some typos. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed writing this fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
